Yearbooks
by xpancake
Summary: Yugi and his friends signed a yearbook Kaiba did not want. However, he was slightly curious as to why one member of that group did not sign at all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, the characters, etc

-(-.-)-

Seto Kaiba stared down at the book in his hands with disinterest. He knew Mokuba was to blame for the yearbook he was currently holding. His little brother always wanted him to get closer to people and share memories and such. Mokuba probably thought a yearbook would give him some form of memories and give him something to look back on.

Not that it really mattered to the young CEO anyways. His only picture in the book was of the mandatory school photo. No other pictures of him were found anywhere else, a feat he was proud of. He had enough of getting his photo taken at various press conferences relating to the company. He didn't even go to school for half of his high school career. Besides, it wasn't as if he would ever see anybody at the school again unless they he was paying their paychecks. Since he already received a college education from his adopted father, he would not see any of the other students at any of the universities they were attending, if they were attending one at all that is. What did he have to remember from all this? The fact that he got dragged into unbelievable events relating to a card game because he was apparently a reincarnation of a high priest? The various stories he'd probably have to explain to a therapist in the future? He didn't even want to get involved in that to start with, it just happened. There was really nothing else to note that happened during high school.

It was his last year and there was nothing he had to remember, so there was no use for the yearbook. He left it on the desk as he left for another classroom.

-(-.-)-

Kaiba felt something close to pity for the poor underclassman who got pressured by his friends to return a yearbook the billionaire clearly did not want to see. He felt almost bad for glaring at the poor kid and scaring him off. Then again, what did it matter to him anyways?

Out of boredom since Mokuba confiscated his laptop, he opened up the book once again. This time, instead of blank pages, it was covered in signatures. He skimmed through the signatures, noted that the majority were from fangirls along with a few daring individuals who just wrote whatever popped into their heads just so they could say that they signed the yearbook of Seto Kaiba. As if it actually mattered in the end anyways.

Kaiba stopped at the last page. It was also covered in signatures, only all of these were from Yugi and his group of friends. He had no idea how they managed to get his yearbook, but his bored self became intrigued and read what the signatures said.

The first section that stood out was what Yugi wrote. _Hey Kaiba, it's been an amazing adventure! Granted, we almost died on several occasions, and you almost killed me at one point, but it was still a great time. The entire group should get together some at some point and reminisce about all that fun. Well, you didn't seem to enjoy it much but in the end it was memorable, right? Anyways, hope to see you in the future Kaiba. If Atem was still with us, he'd probably wish you a farewell. –Yugi Mutou_

The second entry that caught his attention was Jounouchi's. _Yo, Moneybags! Listen, even if you were an aggravating bastard, it was still fun through the years, even if you have tried to kill us and got caught in the mix. See ya around rich boy! – Katsuya Jounouchi_. _(Shizuka says hello by the way)._ There was eraser marks over the first name. Kaiba was not surprised; after all, Jounouchi did seem to dislike him the most out of the group.

The third entry to catch his attention was Otogi's. _Hello Kaiba, while many of the others probably won't be seeing much of you in the future, I happen to own a company too, so I probably will hear from you, especially with that agreement to coproduce a duel monsters video game. See ya in the corporate world! –Ryuji Otogi_

He skimmed over the entries from Honda and Anzu. All Honda's entry said was '_All that crazy stuff that happened, it was a fun ride. See ya arund, maybe. –Hiroto Honda_'. He stopped looking at Anzu's entry once he saw friendship used three times in the same sentence. He had a feeling it had to do with them being friends and such. As a matter of fact, it was. The last sentence proved his point. _I'm so glad we became friends through this adventure. See you in the future Kaiba! –Anzu Mazaki (P.S. I forgive you for all the stuff you did to us)._ Kaiba rolled his eyes. They all included a little note in the corner about still appreciating him even if he did treat them badly sometimes.

He noticed there was something taped in another corner. He inwardly rolled his eyes as he saw who it as from. _Hey Kaiba! I heard everyone was getting yearbooks so I'd figure I'd give you a little message too! Anyways, that contest you hosted was fun, and sorry that my dark half almost killed you all. Come to Egypt sometime and visit! Everyone else is! –Marik Ishtar_. Yet again Kaiba inwardly rolled his eyes. Why would he visit someone that almost threatened his life and the lives of other members of is tournament? That and why would he go because Yugi and his friends were? Besides, he had better things to do. He looked to the note below Marik's. _I don't need a Sennen item to know you will do well in your future. Good luck and always keep the past close because it affects your future. –Isis Ishtar._ Kaiba yet again inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course she would mention the past and future. He had a feeling she would be right though; Mokuba would probably drag him to their get-togethers and such.

He shook his head and wondered why Yugi and his group of friends truly bothered. He never made any attempt to return their efforts. Besides, he had better things to do. He glanced again at their signatures and realized that somebody was missing. He walked towards another classroom, not caring if he interrupted the person's lunch.

-(-.-)-

Ryou looked up from his lunch in the isolated classroom and saw Kaiba walk in. In his hand was the yearbook that he noticed everybody signing earlier. Yugi had offered it to him to sign, but he refused. Kaiba placed the book onto the table and opened up to the same page he refused to sign earlier. "I noticed you were the only one who didn't bother including his input here."

Ryou had a feeling that the statement was also a question. "Well, you do not seem intent on remembering any of this, hence why you just left your yearbook in the room. I don't see any reason to include my signature and opinions because you probably do not want to know what they are. You probably do not want to remember. You want to leave all of it behind and forget anything strange ever happened, even if you know deep down that it did and that you won't forget it anytime soon. However, at the moment, you really don't want to deal with it." Ryou looked down, his long hair covering his eyes. "I don't blame you."

Kaiba slowly nodded his head. If any of what the group said is true, the poor kid did get possessed and controlled by a psycho tomb robber fused with a demon spirit. Ryou Bakura probably did not want to remember any of this at the moment either, especially since that same creature that possessed them almost destroyed the world. That is, if any of this is true, which Kaiba is not willing to believe and would probably have to explain to a therapist.

Kaiba pushed his open yearbook closer to the other boy. "It looks strange not having the entire group vandalize this thing. You might as well complete the package." While it sounded cold, Ryou noticed a miniscule fraction of his tone seemed friendly, so he nodded his head and held out his own yearbook for Kaiba to sign if he wanted to. Surprisingly, Kaiba accepted the offer and clicked his pen so the tip was out and usable.

After a few moments, they gave each other back their yearbooks. Kaiba took a moment to turn to the page covered with signatures from Yugi and his friends. In a formerly empty corner was Ryou's contribution. _You probably do not want to remember any of the abnormal events that brought of all together. Neither do I really. Either way, I'll just point out that even if I don't want to remember it right now, I always will remember it, and they'll be the best memories of my life. It brought us all together in a way that probably wouldn't have been possible if things were actually normal. I'm grateful that it did. I don't know what your opinions of these events will be as time goes on, but for me, they'll be a highlight. Good luck in the future Kaiba. –Ryou Bakura_

Ryou was tempted to smile as he saw a glint of gratitude in Kaiba's otherwise cold and dispassionate gaze. The brunet smirked as he closed his book and walked out of the room.

Ryou looked down at his half finished lunch and at his closed yearbook. His hand fell to the yearbook as he flipped through the pages to try to find whatever Kaiba wrote. He finally found it in the corner of the back cover. He smiled as he closed the book and finished his lunch, knowing that he'd never forget that he was the only one Kaiba asked to sign his yearbook, that he was probably the only one who got Kaiba to sign his yearbook, and the words that Kaiba wrote there: short and to the point, yet so much behind them.

_Thank you for being perceptive –Seto Kaiba_

-(-.-)-

Pancake: Hmm, first time I ever sat down and wrote a story all the way through at the same time I got the idea. (Usually it gets written down and written anywhere between a day to a month later, maybe more…) Anyways, I'm glad with how this turned out, review with criticism and commentary.


End file.
